Life as we know it
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Bella Swan a power ful witch. Better summary inside
1. summary

_**Bella Swan back to Hogwarts:**_

_**Summary:**_

What if Bella was not that defenseless as everyone thinks. What happens if she is one of the strongest wizards alive. Sent to Forks for protection she is out of her element. Going up as a pureblood can do that to you. The nice clothes and everyone around friendly. But the dark lord is arising. Her parents and family and professors send her to live with he godfather and Uncle on her mother's side of the family. Living as a Dwyer and Charlie's daughter is no life she thought to live in Forks. Her uncle being chief of police and changing her appearance is nothing she expected. Leaving behind her cousin and friends and the love of her life as well. Just to protect them. How would you feel. Plus on top of that she has to fake love and watch over a vampire family. Change her look. Will Bella swan ever be the same when she returns. How will she feel if the love of her life and cousin become death eaters.

Plus what is the prophecy about female being in house the love of you life in another. Time will only tell for miss Isabella Swan or for now Isabella Dwyer.

**Twilight characters in it:**

Bella swan/Dwyer

Alice

Renee Dwyer or in here swan

Emmett

Jake

Sam

And the others in the pack (Helping Bella)

Edward and the rest of the Cullen

(PS Edward is not nice here. He is very jealousy)

**Harry Potter Characters:**

Draco

Blaise

Hermione

Harry

All the professors

Dark Lord and a few others

Snape

**Chapters sorting outline:**

1. Summary page

2. Train ride and house sorting

3. Years 1- 4

4. Going to Forks

5. Friendly with the Cullen and the pack. Bella birthday

6. Returning to Hogwarts. Finding out about Blaise and Draco

7. Cullen's comes to Hogwarts story time for everyone

8. Date with Draco. Jealous Edward

9. Engagement and undercover work

11. Battle begins

12. Battle ends

13. Aftermath

14. Ending - Weddings


	2. train ride and sorting hat

**_Train Ride and hat sorting:_**

**Draco POV:**

I could not believe I was finally going to Hogwarts for the first time. I heard about the school from my parents and their friends. I knew I was going to get into Slytherin that was for sure. Both of my parents were in it. I knew of course that was going to happen. I could not wait for it either. I was walking with Bells and Blaise. They were close because they are cousins on their mother's side. It was three of them. Their mother's were a year apart and they had an older brother Charlie who works for the Ministry in America. In some small town called Forks I believe. Oh well. My name is Draco Alexander Malfoy. I am 11 years old and this is my first year. My best friend name is Blaise Zabini and his cousin who is a friend of mine her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She was adorable. I always had a crush on her but she never knew it either. I won't tell her either.

Bella was worry like usual. Not wanting to miss the train. I had found it very funny too. As did Blaise. We were used to this already. She was always like this. Like this would be any different in our book. We would make it on time**.**

**(Bella**, _Draco_, and Blaise)

**Guys come on. We are going to miss the train and that won't be good. Come on**

Bella calm down. We will make it. 

_Can't you tell Blaise she is excited. I can't say I blame her. What house do you want to be in. I want to be in the same house as my parents. Slytherin all the way._

Which was true to me

Dude you know me. I am Slytherin as well. Bella on the other hand wants to be in Gryffindor like her mother.

**Hey there is nothing wrong with Gryffindor. Same goes for Slytherin. I just want to be like every other female in my family. You know we are all brave. Like true Gryffindor are. Guys lets get on the train. I am going to find a sit. Sit somewhere else, I don't want to be around your other friends. They get on my last nervous and do they have to eat constantly. Because of them we would run out of food before everyone else. Don't forget to watch out. Since who our families are. They all may not like us because of it. Pureblood is pureblood right. Right. Bye boys.**

K cuz talk to you when we get their.

**Bye Draco**

_Bye Bells, see you soon_

_Come on dude lets find a sit. Hopefully they won't find us._

K Draco. Here will do nicely.

The ride went calmly. I talk to Blaise the entire time and wish I was with Bella too. She always has a way of making us both relax. I guess that is how she truly is. I vision of beauty and grace and any guy would be good with her someday. Hopefully that would be me. We got to the school soon and I got off with Bella I wonder who she met while being on the train with out us.

**Bella POV:**

After I got done talking to the boys and sitting down. I was thinking of reading a book I already had my robes on since we did that before we left, our parents are so strange sometimes. I love them bunches too. No matter what. I wonder if Marcus and Melissa will talk to me since they are in the 6th year and I am only in my 1st. They have been like family to me too. Soon two boys came to sit with me. It seems as one was new to all of this and the other was just joking around. I would probably get along with them,. Hopefully anyway, wonder what they would say if they knew I was a pureblood wanting to be in Gryffindor.

(_**Bella**_, _Hermione_, **Harry**, and Ron)

**Can we sit here. there is no where else to sit**.

_**Sure I am Isabella Swan and you boys are?**_

**I'm Harry Potter and this here is Ron Weasley**.

Hey I could have answered for myself.

_**Nice to meet you boys. Ron you a pureblood right and Harry I heard is the chosen one to stop the war. I will be on your side as is my family. The boys will be mad they didn't get to meet you Harry. Wonder what my cousin would think of you. They are first years too, just like us. Most likely to be placed in Slytherin. I want to be like my mom and be place in Gryffindor. What about you boys. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. My parents were in both Slytherin and Gryffindor so both house are pretty good. They fell in love right at the school, romantic huh.**_

_Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I sit here. They is no where else to sit._

_**Go ahead and you are. I am Isabella Swan but most call me Bella and this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.**_

_Wow the chosen one. I heard of you and aren't you a pureblood. I shook my head yes. May be I should leave then._

_**No don't go. I am not like most. I may be born and aide with the purebloods I don't care. But my cousin and our friends might. They are sitting somewhere else. Their families are a bit more stuck up then mine is. Plus you never told me your name.**_

_Hermione Granger. Muggle born that is why I should go._

_**Don't leave it doesn't bother me.**_

We talk for a little while longer then the train stop. **"Well we must be off. I have to go and find the boys. To keep them out of trouble. Would you like to come.**" I as them. Of course they declined. Oh well. It was easy to spot them. The school looked amazing on the outside. It was a huge castle just like my parents said it would. Let the joining began. We got inside and it was time to get sorted. The hat starting sing a song. Most of the students looked pretty bored. I was a little freaked out about that.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their put me on! _

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

My parents were not kidding about it. Most kids here looked nervous unlike me. I thought it was cool. Fist out of the three of us was Draco. Of course he got in Slytherin. I was next and got called into Gryffindor and Blaise got into Slytherin just like he hope. I got to be with the friends I made on the train all sorted into Gryffindor. I also notice of the pureblood was in Slytherin and most in my house was either half or Muggle born. That did not bother me and the boys looked like they wanted to laugh but with one look I just shut the up.

Lets see how this year takes place.


	3. years 1 though 4

_**Years 1 through 4**_

**Bella POV:**

First year wasn't that bad. I love watching the game Quidditch. I found it interesting since I was a kid. My father told me I was most likely to be seeker when I try out in my second year here. I hope so. I been having his help since I starting riding a broom. Draco most likely to play chaser. He would be good at it. Blaise probably won't try out. He was never liked to play the game. I know my buddy Marcus will be captain of the Slytherin team next year. My I don't know who is our captain. It would be weird playing against them. I am so small and fast but who cares right.

We were on the train heading back for our second year. Summer had been the same as usual. Shopping with Melissa getting ready to try out for Quidditch. I hopefully will make it. I hope so anyway. Not many girls play the game. I love it. The thing about it I am not like most pureblood girls. I am smart and witty and always have a comeback against what they are saying. I went to a few balls like away and they are starting to bore me. I want to do something different. I said bye to the boys since they sit somewhere else then me. I completely understand. Who would want to hang out with a female Gryffindor. I wonder how my parents made it work for them. I really like Draco but I just could not tell him that. I was only 12 and he was not into me. Pansy had a better shot then I did. I met up with Hermione. I missed my girl over the summer. I thinking about inviting her with me this summer. I asked my parents and they said if it is ok with her parents then it was ok with them. We started talking then Ron and Harry cam in with a little girl. I wonder who she is. I was about to ask when Ron spoke. "Go sit somewhere else Ginny. I don't want you around us." "Ron be nice. Hi I am Bella and must be Ginny. Hoping to be in Gryffindor with us girls. I can protect you from you idiotic brother over here." I said to her. "Sure. Are you sure I can sit here. I am just a first year and my brother is being a bit rude since our parents told him to watch over me. At least until I meet some people in my own grade," she said to me. "It's ok. I got one. Hold on let me get Luna Lovegood. She's cool"

I worked off and came back with Luna. "Luna this is Ginny Weasley. Want to hang with her. So her brother won't complain and you won't bug the boys" I said to her with a smile. I know how they can be. "Sure come on Ginny I want you to meet some other." She said to her with a smile on her face. I Could they would be good friend. "So Hermione what did you do this summer without me there." I teased her. "Nothing much. Spent time with family read and you" "I went shopping with Melissa. She is in Slytherin but very cool. I went to different balls hosted by my parents and other parents. Boring except when I was dancing with Draco. It was ok with Blaise. Pretty boring. By the way. Do want to come over during the Christmas holidays I need somebody with me beside the boys. They bugged me so much. Especially when I was practicing for Quidditch. I want to be Seeker. Since I am small and fast. Dad said I would probably make it. If not next year. It will just be weird going against Marcus." I asked her. "Cool let me ask my parents. Are you sure since I am a muggle born. Won't they get mad at you. Plus don't you have to have a lot of manors and everything. What happens if I mess up." "Mione relax. First my parents know about you. They don't care if I make friends with them just not marry and have kids. Second, they want you to come. Lastly you have better manors then some of the purebloods anyway. You can always have me help you. The only thing is I am going to have help with the dancing. I will ask Draco to dance with me and Blaise dance with you to teach you. They tend to have balls during the holiday season besides all the time. The most important one is the one my family host on Christmas day but you have me and you will be fine. I will Blaise escort you their and Draco will be mine. Can you handle it?" I asked her. "Yeah I can. You think they will help though." "I will make them. I am sure they will though. They do whatever I say. Plus they don't want to scare you into high society. Most of them are really cool anyway. They all look up to my father."

With that we got off the train. Ginny of course got into Gryffindor. Even though it wanted to put her in Slytherin. The hat asked her and she said Gryffindor. I could not blame her. They rest look pleased too. I got along with her older brother Fred and George. They were funny. They like to play pranks and I knew quite a few before any of them did. I guess that is what happens when they tell you. I of course made it on the team. I am their Seeker. Draco Made it as a chaser and Marcus is of course Captain of their team. He seemed please with that fact I made it. I was too. Since part of the time he was helping me in the different parts of it. I could play any part I wanted to. My parents were please and father was started to get a bit worried.

Second year came and went and Marcus an Melissa graduated from school and work for the Ministry now. Their parents were please. Summer past with nothing happening besides parties. I was still a bit worried though. I could feel something was going to happen though. I was worried about Harry. I was close friend with the trio as they call themselves. I hang with everyone including Slytherin. People are surprise that. But then forgot about it. Since I started doing that since freshmen year. Draco and Blaise got along with Hermione more after the holiday break. So everything was.

I went home with Hermione for the holidays in third year. I told my parents I wanted to meet her parents since she met you last year and they agreed. They got me a gold necklace with a heart locket that said with love form you loving parents. My parents were the best. My feeling for Draco was starting to deepen and he looked the same as me. He kiss me out of the blue before break and we wrote each other all the time. He kept telling me to rescue him from Pansy. She was starting to bother me too. He like me and he said it in front of the entire school and it did not faze her. Luna and Ginny became best friends.

Fourth year was bad. The dark lord was coming back to power and my parents were scared to death. They want to hide me since I was the strongest in my generation and since I also I have friend that are muggle born and blood traitor. I was attack twice and both times either Draco and Blaise saved me or Harry did. He was one of my best friends. I was scared. At one point I would not leave my room. I did not want to go into hiding like my parents want but I need to get to safety. I had learned to shield my mine and could change my appearance if needed. I was attack for the third time and I saved myself this time. I stayed at school during break this year. I wanted no way to be in anyway around anyone if he was to attack again. He had sent two death eaters out to get me. I attack them both and they took back off. They were injured and I was just tired.

That summer my parents were talking to each other and the other parents. Draco and me were together and gave a beautiful necklace for my birthday thinking it might be my last one for a while here. My parents wanted me to go Forks with my Godfather Charlie. I on the other hand did not want too.

I got back to school and called down to Professor Dumbledore's offices. He told me that I was going into hiding. Cause I was in to much danger here. He also wanted me to continue my lessons as usually their with my uncle. He was one of the better ones here. He could teach me. I was also to go undercover to spy on the Vampire coven their and to check on the shape-shifter.

I told everyone and they started crying. I told Draco that we should break up at least until a year till I come back for my 6th year. He agreed and gave me a little necklace with a diamond ring on it. He told me that he wanted me to hold on to it and keep it safe. It was his heart as he said. It was his parents engagement ring. I love it. It told one day we would be married and I cried even more with he told that.


	4. leaving for forks

_**Leaving for Fork, Washington:**_

**Draco POV:**

I could not believe it. They are sending Bella away. I was so mad at our families make her do it. She is moving to the United States to a place called Forks, Washington. We were all hanging at Bell's house before she leaves. It was all of us: me, Blaise, her, Ginny, Hermione and that was it. Hermione and Blaise like each other and don't do anything about it at all. Bella and I decided to hold everything off for now. She told not to worry about her since she knew I would.

I wanted to cry. I never wanted to let her go. Blaise and Hermione was just at upset. Hermione had become like a sister to her and Blaise was her cousin. They always did everything together. It would be strange for them. Strange to also think that Hermione Granger is actually a pureblood and never knew it. Blaise and her want to date but won't do anything about it. They would look good together like Bells and me. It will be strange for me and Bella not to be together. Pansy finally realize that me and her would not work and she is dating someone and is happy with it. Turns out he is also on the Quidditch with me. Gryffindor is going to have a bad season this year yeah.

**Bella POV:**

I don't know what to do. My parents and the professors are sending me to Forks to live with my Godfather Charlie Dwyer. I am happy here though, I don't want to live. I am mad about this but I also understand too. I wish that would just end and he who name can not be said would die for good. I worry about Draco when I am gone. I mean I will miss his so much, his blond almost white hair, his blue/grey eyes and the smirk he always wears. His real smile could light up any room and the fact he always puts on an act so no one can see how he really feels. It took me about 2 years to figure out he was doing that. I am just going to miss him. Today was the best day ever. All of us hanging out by the pool. Me in a blue bikini, Hermione in Red and Ginny in Green. The boys had on swim trunks to match us. Blaise in red and Draco in Blue. Pansy was here with her she was in pink and he had on black. I could never remember his name but he is on the Slytherin Quidditch team. I love my life here.

Today was my last day to say by to Hogwarts. I am changing everything. I am changing my curly black and blonde streak hair to curly brown and my blue eyes to brown as well. I am acting like a book worm even though I am. One that does not like attention which is not true. That loves to shop which is true and also that can be a bit clumsy which is not true at all. I am as graceful as a swan like my last name is. It is going to be a weird with all this changing. I said my goodbye to my parents yesterday. My mom is sending me to vehicles to forks. One being a bike or motorcycle or a mustang in blue. I have an unlimited card. So I can shop when ever I want. She also told me to behave which I do and I would make friends. That I am from New York city and before that London England which is why I have the accent. Also that Charlie is my godfather and that he took me in after my father passed away at war which is not true and only tell that truth to people I can trust. If not any body at all.

Professor Dumbledore told me to watch over the Cullen and the pack of shifters in La Push. They both can come in handy for me. To always keep my wand on me just in case and not to worry about anybody here and that they would be all safe.


	5. forks

_People I meet:_

**Bella POV:**

I was at Charlie's house now. I wrote Draco and mom telling them I made it in ok. O was putting my stuff away, when I heard people laughing down stairs. I opened my bedroom door and I seen 9 very handsome half-naked boys, 3 beautiful woman, Charlie and another man his age. I cleared my throat and they all looked up. Charlie got up and told me to come down stairs. _**"Bella I want you to meet everyone. This is Sam with his fiancé Emily, Jared and Kin, Jake and Leah are the couples. Then we have Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin. Then we have my buddy Billy Black who is Jacob father, and no he is not related to Sirus Black in the wizard world. Bells the guys and Leah are Shape-shifters. Everyone this is Isabella Marie Swan call her Bella if you whats good for you. She is a witch like I am a wizard. She is suppose to get to know you guys and the Cullen's. Her parents and professors want her to live in the muggle world for a while."** _Charlie said. "_**Charlie relax. I really am not allowed to yes magic right now since we are in dangerous time. I am one of the strongest witches of my generation and you know it. I would not be in sweats if I knew we were having guest over. I am about to get dressed would girls like to come and shop with me. I need new clothes if I want to blend in ok. Since I never been to a muggle school before."** _I said to them. _"**What do you mean 'muggle' school,"** _one of them asked me. _"**I am talking about non magical school. Sorry I was raised in a pureblood society."** **"It's cool. I am Jacob or Jake which ever. Every date a werewolf before? What Leah I am kidding**." _he said to her. She looked so mad at that. **_"Leah I would never take him anyway. Besides if I would date any of them it would be Embry." _**I said laughing. She got it. "_**Plus I have my guy already and his name is Draco Malfoy."** _I said smiling when I said his name. I am absolutely in love with him_. "**Bella do you mean Luicis only son." **_**Charlie asked me. "_Yep. Does anyone want to see any pictures of my friends and family. Be warn the pictures eyes move though." _**They all nodded yes. I had a blast with them too. Soon me and the girls went shopping. I love the card my mom gave me. I will need clothes again for the up and changing season. It will be weird not wearing the robes to school this year and having to act 2 years older then I really am.

I woke up the next morning and the start of a new life for a while anyway. I hope everybody is ok. Then I got a knock on the window. It was Draco owl. I got a letter from him so I figure I will write him back now after I read it:

_My Isabella,_

_I am writing to tell you school is not the same without you. I muss you dearly. Guess who got together finally. I guess Hermione and Blaise could not stay away from each other huh. I wish you were here. The party or Balls are lame without your attitude and dancing skills. Got to get to class. Write back_

_Love you always, Draco._

_P.S. Good Luck on your mission and stay safe for me._

I missed him dearly. Good thing is got along with the shifters, now lets see if I can get along with the vampires now. I had plans with the girls tonight.

_My dearest Draco, _

_I can't wait to see your smiling face again or your smirk really. I miss you so much I told you Hermione and Blaise would get together eventually. I guess now, when I get back we can double date. The shifters are really cool you would get along with them. The Weasley twins would get along with Seth and Embry. Seth is a year younger then us. I showed them the pictures of all of us and they were in awe of the moving pictures. I have school now too. Tell the gang I said hi and I miss them. Plus tell my cousin and Hermione finally._

_Love you lots, your musical Bells_

_PS I will stay safe and you do the same for me. Tell my parents and you're the same and I miss and love then._

I rolled it up and sent it Hogwarts. I made my way to the school office. When I came out I ran right into someone. It was a boy with blonde hair with bright blue eyes. "_**I am so sorry about that I was not paying attention. I am Isabella Dwyer and you are?"**_ I said to the boy. "_**It's ok. I am Mike by the way. Are you new here, I never seen you before."**_ he said to me. "_**Yes I am Chief Dwyer goddaughter. I am coming to live with for a while. I got to get to English nice to meet you." **_

I got to lunch and seen mike and Angela sitting down. I told them I would be their in a minute. I went and got my food. I got a water and an apple. I promise myself I would bring my own lunch tomorrow. I sat down with them and started talking to Angela. Turns out she is a witch too. She did her training at home with her parents because of the starting up and I could not blame them for that. I looked around the lunch room and landed on the Cullen. If Angela went to school with the rest of us she would have known and I guess I was looking over at them too long, cause a girl name Jessica spoke up. "_**They are the Cullens. Adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. The big burly guy is with Rose the model like blonde. Then we have the short pixie like girl her name is Alice she is strange and is with Jasper who looks like he is in pain all the time and then lastly we have Edward. Totally single but I guess no one here is good enough for him. Like I can, just don't get your hopes up about dating him."**_ She said smiling the last part. "_**I was not even thinking it. I have a boyfriend over in England. We been dating since we were 15. Sweet as can be but can be a prick if he doesn't like you. Very cocky and very athletic. Has Blonde hair and blue grey eyes. We are going to try a long distant relationship. I got bio now bye."**_ I said to them and left.

I got to bio and their was the one they called Edward. "_**Hi I am Bella and you are." **_I said to him. "_**Edward Cullen. Welcome to Forks high." **_I was hoping the vampires here don't want to kill me and I also know he can't read my mind since he is the mind reader according to Professor Dumbledore.

Months came and went I had a pretty good relationship with the Cullen and the Jake and the rest of the group in La Push. For a while Edward wanted to date me until I told him I was dating someone and so he just decided to be my good friend instead. Today was my 16th birthday and to everyone else I was 18. Strange I know. I missed everyone dearly right now. I wanted to be in Draco arms at my house just relaxing. Charlie letting me take today off. I am going down to La Push hanging with them at the beach. I woke up with a peck at the window. I notice it was Draco Owl. I guess he was thinking about me too. I smiled at that. I then got the note and told him to go ahead.

_My musical Bells, I like it;_

_Happy birthday sweetheart. I wish you could be here with us so a few of us is coming there to see you. Our parents and the professor is letting us after bugging them about it. So expect us at 10 am your time. I can't wait to see you._

_Love, Draco._

It was 9:30 am now so I had a hour to get ready. Wonder who is going with him. He said a few of us. So I wonder if that means him, Blaise, and Hermione. I guess I will see. I got dressed. I decided to wear a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red and green strip shirt. For the two houses together. I got down stairs to wait for them. First came was Draco then Blaise after him and them Hermione. I was ecstatic to see them. I miss them dearly. We spent an hour talking about what has been going on. Turns out Hermione and Blaise is now engaged. We were walking out the door when Draco stopped me. We been writing each other privately and no one else knew about it other then Professor Dumbledore. Who allowed us to do it.

At that moment Draco dropped down on one knee and said. "Isabella Marie Swan. I loved you form day one. You are my life and I will live by your side till we depart this world. Marry me!" He said smiling. I was crying as he was doing this and nodded my head yes. He got up picked me and kissed me with all his might. He then place the ring on my hand. We soon left for the beach. When there we seen my friend. The girls were helping the boys out so I called over, "_**Emily come here. Boys go help them." **_Draco and Blaise did not leave our side. _**"Hey Emily, I want you too meet my girl, boys go help the girls so they don't have to bring the stuff down their." **_They ran to help Leah and Kim and they came and join us.

We got down their and I introduced everyone. "_**Ok lets starts with my crew. First we have my cousin Blaise and his fiancé and my best friend Hermione. Then we have my Fiancé Draco. Now here you guys we have Sam and his Fiancé Emily, The Jared and Kim and Jake and Leah. Then we have Paul, Embry, Quil, Brady, Seth, Collin. They are the pack."**_ We had and blast and soon had to leave to get ready for another party. We got home around 3 o'clock. We took a shower and dressed and all look sharp if I do say so myself. I called them before hand they agree to let them come. We had a blast and the Cullen got me some nice stuff. We left around 10.

When we got home their was a note on the table for me from mom and said.

_My darling daughter,_

_The school is safe as of now or at least as safe as it can be. I would like to tell you may return home now and to school when it starts up in a few days. I know you miss home and the school and your friends. The Professor even said you can come home. I got your robs for when you return._

_Love, Mom and dad._

I smiled and showed them the note and Draco was so happy about it. I told them how there is another witch at my school that her mom trained her. She would be in the same year as us. I wrote back to mom and told her I will get everything together meet up at the Malfoy manor tomorrow night at 5 at night. I told Charlie and got to packing with my friends. I took care of everything at school and told my friends bye. Before I left we went back to the beach and said bye to the gang at Jake's house to write to me and give Charlie the letter so he can send it and to send us a note if need help in any way and the rest agreed.

I changed my looked back to the way it was before. I change my hair from brown and curly to black and blonde and curly and my brown eyes back to blue. We floo back to the manor and I seen mom and Draco mom Cissy talking and ran to them. I showed them the ring and they shrieked. Soon it was dinner and had a good meal. Tomorrow we would be leaving for the train and back to Hogwarts. I could not wait for it either


	6. back at Hogwarts

_**Return to Hogwarts:**_

Bella POV:

I will be going back to Hogwarts today. I am so happy about it too. The school train left yesterday, so the 4 of us has to floo there. Strange I am back here and I am so happy about it. We are finally in year 6 now. It was a long time coming. We all went to change into our robes. Hermione had her trunk and I had mine. We went to our dorm and their was Ginny in all her glory. She was sitting on her bed reading. She didn't hear us enter our dorm room. Since we all shared one at least the three of us did. "**Earth to Ginny. Come back to Earth and give your best friend Izzy a hug."** I said to her. "**But I don' have a best friend name**.." she turned around to face us. "**Bella! OH my god! Your back. Don't leave again ok. Come on lets see the boys on the field. They will be happy to see you. Oh by the way Hermione, where were you Blaise and Draco. The three of you went on the train yesterday."** Ginny said all of that in three breathe. "**First ok lets go and 2 those three were kidnapping me from Fork's with everyone help of course. By the way Ginny look at my hand,"** I said to her. "**Why would I look at your hand. OMG did Draco propose to you on your 16th birthday,"** she asked. "**Yes Ginny we are planning to get married after the battle. I am here to finish school and help Harry win in the battle. I know what some of the horexcues are too. At least I think I do**." I replied back to her.

We left for the field and I watch the team practice. We was watching quietly and they didn't even notice us. They soon stopped to take a break. "**Hey guys, your best seeker is back in the flesh**." I said jokingly. Everyone frozen when I said that and looked behind them. Harry smiled, "**well look what we have here Ron. If it is not little miss Swan. Should we have her help or keep our seeker as it is and have an all boy team."** I knew her was teasing so I made them believe I was upset. They knew except Ron and the other players. He never understood the acting bit. "**Well if you feel that way. I might as well go back to Forks were I am wanted. Cause no one there wanted me to leave."** As I was saying all this Draco and Blaise walked up. **"Heck the shape-shifters threaten to tie me and Mione am I right. I better go now. Goodbye to Hogwarts forever."** I said a bit over dramatic too. Everyone but the girls and Draco and Blaise thought I was being serious. That included Harry, Fred and George. The Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and me started to laugh at their expression. "**Don't leave Bells. WE need you right guys. I was just joking. Please don't cry."** With that the five of us were laughing even hard. Of course I was just laughing in my head before. Harry then got it. **"I can't believe I fell for that. Your acting abilities have gotten better. I am impress."** he finish off. "**Thanks. It seems your seeker is not that fast is he. What year are you kid."** I asked looking directly at him. **"I am in year 3 miss Swan. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, since they all about the teams abilities here."** He said to me rudely. I know that the boys wanted to hurt him for what he said so before they got the chance I spoke up. **"Listen I never told them anything. Yes my boyfriend or rather fiancé now and cousin is on the other team. Plus a few friends are as well, but I would never tell them anything. Do you think I want to see them win. They know that too. SO they never asked about it either. What is your name kid, besides I am co-captain here besides Harry of course. So treat me with some respect and I will do the same back. Heck I will make you an even better player. How does that sound to you."** I told him. He frowned at this comment, **"I thought Ron was co-captain." **He asked confused and everyone laughed including Ron. "**Why would Ron be co-captain. I mean I know he is one of our keeps I seen, but still."** I said. "**Plus I been playing since I could ride a broom at the age of 10. My dad taught me and I could play any position on the team besides seeker. So I am co-captain. Ron and everyone here knows this. Do you have a problem with it tell the Professors. They will help you out."** I was pretty mad at his comment. I would never help out Draco or any of the other team no matter how close I was too them. I want to go and write to Leah. So I headed back to my room. I had to tell her about the prank I am sure the boys will get a kick out of it.

_Dear Leah,_

_I know it has only been a few day but I already miss you and the others in the pack. The school is still the same. I am still planning the wedding with mom and I am flying you all out here to see it. I don't know if I want it in the Malfoy Gardens or here at Hogwarts. I want you of course to be a bridesmaid. I have Ginny being one as well and Hermione already is the made of honor. I also made the boys freak out here. This is my first day back. Apparently my acting has gotten better. They fell for it too, including the Chosen one Harry Potter. He started teasing me about not being on the team. Even though we all knew he was teasing I just wanted to get him back so I told him how I was coming back home and that you guys were going to tie me to a chair along with Mione. I said it was were I am wanted. Then after that I said goodbye dramatically of course he still didn't understand. He started to apologize saying how he was joking then got it when we all fell back laughing. Hermione, Blaise, Draco and Ginny say hi. The school still beautiful. You know living in a castle makes me feel like a princess sometimes. Well I got to go and send my love to everyone._

_Love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Your magical friends,_

_Draco, Hermione and Blaise_

_P.S. Stay safe and write back soon_

With that I rolled it up. I still could not believe Harry fell for that. I could see Ron, but Harry, Fred and George that threw me out of the lop. Maybe the twins don't prank anymore. Naaaa that can't be it. I guess me being away from here did help my acting a bit. That night we went to the feast. Of course everyone in all the houses welcomed me back. Heck Pansy pulled me into a hug. Who knew she had emotions. I am kidding about that. We had been friends forever now. Strange the battle is coming up and I am in the middle speaking to myself when Hedwick flew into the building. I used her to send the letter to Leah and I had one back now.

_Dear Isabells, (as she likes to call me)_

_I miss you too as does everyone else. They said to keep safe while kicking butt. Glad to hear you pulled a prank with only being their a few hours. The boys laughed so hard and agreed the next time you are here we are tying you up. Lol. I found that funny the chosen one is that gullible huh. Tell him he has a twin sister that can phase into a wolf for me k. No I am kidding about that one except the guys want you to do it. It would be pretty funny to see though._

_I give you one thing though, you look more beautiful in your true form then Bella Dwyer form. Black hair and blue eyes are so you. Jake and Sam said don't get into to much trouble without them, boys I tell ya. Plus the girls and myself miss our shopping buddy. Have fun with Draco and planning the wedding and I feel very honored to be a bridesmaid since I only know you for about a year. No is planning on missing it._

_Love you lots,_

_Miss Leah Clearwater and the gang_

_P.S. The coolest shape-shifters you will ever meet_.

I should Ginny and Hermione the letter and they laughed. The boys looked so confused. I didn't explain to them and went to see Draco. I showed him and Blaise the letter and laughed and said do it. They also wanted me to do it in front of everyone in the school just to see their reaction. I said ok to that.

**"Hey Harry, I met someone interesting in Forks**." I said to him. "**Really who**." He asked confused. The girls knew what I was planning already. Ron also looked confused, what else is new, plus the twins somewhat knew where I was going with this and everyone stopped and turned to see what was going on. Even the teachers did, which is odd they never did that. "**Oh just your twin sister. Want to meet her. She really wants to meet you and the professors said I could get her really quick**." I said back to him. "**Ok go get her then." "Ok".** I apparated out there and landed back in La Push. I ended up at Jakes place. Where the gang was. "**Guys I need Leah really quick. I am playing another prank on Harry, but I am using the one you guys came up with. I am using Leah to do it too." **the guys nodded and Leah came out of the kitchen. **"Leah come here. I need you real quick for a few minutes."** I said to her and the rest of the gang. "**Ok sure. Where are we going**." She asked. "**Hogwarts."** was all I said and we were gone. She had grabbed my hand before I said that and I had apparated us out of Jake's place. Everyone was still looking at Harry when we got their. I for looked up to the professor's and they looked like they wanted to laugh at a confused Harry and Ron. "**Hey Harry meet you twin sister Leah. She has been in La Push**." I said to him. Everyone burst out laughing but Harry who looked down right confused. No surprise their. Leah at the castle with amazement. Blaise and Draco came and greeted her and with that I got her home, and said night to the guys since Emily and Kim were at their places already.

After that, everyone thought the pranks were great. Better then a few years ago. I learned some stuff from Jake and Embry and the rest of the pack. A few weeks later Dumbledore asked me to get the Cullens. I said ok. I had to go back as Bella Dwyer to get them. This should be interesting.


	7. cullens are back

_**Cullen come back:**_

**Alice POV:**

It's been a few weeks since Bells has left and I had no idea how to get in contact with her. I was hanging with Jasper watching TV, Rose and Emmett was working on the cars, Edward was playing a piano, Esme was in the garden and Carlisle was at the hospital. It was then when I got the vision.

_Vision:_

_Bella was un this castle with what looks to like be a school. People were gathered around laughing and joking. "So Professor Dumbledore when do I go get them. They need to train with us if we are planning to win. We need all the help we can get." She asked a men is weird looking robes. But then again they were all in robes. "Whenever you are ready dear. Tomorrow to soon. Remember to have them here within a week. Take Hermione, Blaise and Draco with you and good luck. You will need it with how stubborn Carlisle Cullen is." he said laughing. With that the four students worked off._

_End of Vision._

"**Guy we will be having a visitors within the next week**." I told everyone. Carlisle got home and everyone has yet to figured out why Draco, Blaise, Hermione and a girl named Bella will be doing here and why they need Carlisle help. This is going to be interesting. I have never remember seeing this man before and I thought I knew all of Carlisle friends.

(_Carlisle,_ **Alice)**

"_Alice can you come here please_?" Carlisle asked me.

"**Yeah Carlisle whats up?"** I asked.

"_Do you remember the older guys name."_ Carlisle had asked me.

"**They said Professor Dumbledore, Why**?" Why would he need to know.

"_Ablus Dumbledore Wonder why he needs me help. He never ask unless it's a direr emergency. Do you know when they will show_?" he asked.

"**Yeah 2 minutes. Everyone they are about to arrive**." I yelled to everyone.

We all waited in the living room when we heard a knock on the door. I answered it and was met by 3 familiar faces and one I did not know. "Hey Alice is your whole family here" The unknown girl asked. "**Yeah. Do I know you?"** I asked unsure. Which is not too often. She nodded and laughed. Right before my eyes she changed to Bella Dwyer. Her black curly hair change with Brown and her bright blue eyes changed to brown as well. "Better. Now is that your reaction to me Alice." I was stunned. "You going to invite us in or are we going to talk at your door to your family." She asked laughing as did the other. They did not seem surprise about her changing. I guess she does it a lot. I recovered and asked, "**How did you do that. That was awesome."** I gushed to her. "I was born with this trait. I know one other that can do that as well her name is Tonks." She smiled at me and I smiled back and lead them to the living room.

**Bella POV:**

"**Guys I know this sort notice but we need your help. And when I say we I mean my people. A war is starting in our world and we need your help. We would ask the Volturi, but they are human drinking vampires and would be to dangerous for our fellow students at school." I asked them. "Bella us your last name really Dwyer or is it something else."** Carlisle asked me. "**Actually Carlisle. My real name is Isabella Noelle Marie Swan. I was sent here to Forks for hiding and to keep a close eye on you and your family beside the shape-shifters. Speaking of them. Draco call Jake and tell him we will see him in 2 hours. We need to explain some stuff to you guys then let you hunt and pack if you decide to help us."** I said to them, and my beloved nodded his head. He called Jake and told him and they said to meet up at my uncles house. We said ok to that. "**Ok, first besides Carlisle and Esme do you want to know what we are**." I asked the Cullen kids. "_Ok Bells what are you. You change your appearance right before my eyes. It's like its magic or something."_ Alice said to me. "Actually Alice you are correct. We are magically." Hermione said to her. "_Yeah Draco and I are wizards_." My cousin Blaise finish. "**He is right along with that Hermione and I witches**." I finished for him. "**Wait witches are real. Is that how you knew about us. You learnt about us at your school**." Rose asked me. She looked really interested. At least we got the girls interested. **"Yes We learned in are DaDa class. So if you guys would have gave me trouble last year. I would have been able to take care of myself. Plus you have a witch here or at least a former witch and a person friends with a wizard. Right Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is friends with our headmaster Professor Dumbledore, and Esme was a witch before being turned into a vampire. One of the main reasons I know this is because your reaction Esme and you maiden name being Evans. Which means she might be related to Lily Evans which is Harry Potters mother who died to protect her son as a baby from dieing.**" I said to them. Esme look like she knew. "**Am I right Esme you were a witch as a human**." I said looking at her. "_** I was a pureblood witch. I married a muggle that my parents picked out. Little they know he was abusive. My brother married a muggle born witch and had 2 kids with her. A daughter named Lily and a son named Jacob, so yes. So that means my niece was murdered and the men still wants to kill my great nephew. I am willing to help. Can you four tell me what side you are on?"**_ She told us while everyone looked at her in amazement. **"We are on the same side as Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore is. The light side as it is called. My parents work for the order and is a spy for them as is Draco and Blaise fathers. They are doing the same. That way we can win this war and have that men dead for good. there are few others who are working for the order undercover as well. I just can't tell their names sorry. Our families are pureblood, just don't have the same beliefs as Lord Voldermore or he who can't be named. We hate all the lived he has taken. It makes me sick just thinking about it. I along with Harry are the very witch and wizard to take down this guy. Are you guys willing to help me. I need to know or I am leaving now along with everyone else. I have to help Harry plan the final battle and get all the horexcues gone soon."** I said to them.

**"Everyone know me, Harry and Dumbledore are head of the army. The only that does not know is Voldermore himself**." They looked shocked. "**What I am one of the strongest witches alive do you want to hear the story or not, behind the war**." I asked them a little softer. "_**Of Course Bells."**_ Emmett said to me. "**It** **started with a prophecy. It states that the chosen one and lord Voldermore. We learned that Harry is in fact the Chosen one. He learned this out. So he tried to kill him as a baby. Well his parents found out to and went into hiding. One of James closest friend knew to find them. What they did not know was that Peter was working with Voldermore. He was a traitor to the Potter family. He got both his parents instead, both who are pureblood killed. They were friends with mine, Draco, Blaise and Hermione parents. They all went to school together right at Hogwarts. Along with the Weasley. Who are considered blood traitor because they did not like Voldermore. Our parents didn't either. Hermione family went into hiding and our family joined the order and became spies for them. That when the spying started with our families. Another thing with the killing curse did not kill Harry it back fired and hit him instead. For years everyone thought he had died but he just got injured and is getting stronger by the minute. Our parents knew better. They were just waiting and living their lives like nothing was happening. Harry became famous as the boy who lived. When the 4 of us started. Hermione thought she was muggle born. Little did she know she was a pureblood. We got split up. Hermione and I got into Gryffindor and the boys got into Slytherin. Well back in my 5th year Voldermore got to be too powerful and escaped. The thing is his power is growing. Also in the prophecy only a few knew about it stated that a girl from a pureblood society is to be the strongest of her generation is suppose to help one side or the other. Which ever side to follows her family and friends will follow it. That side she is on is the one that will win. That is one of the reasons I was sent here. My family and the professors thought he would find out and I would be put in get danger. We really learned that this was me when everyone I cared about started following my lead. Like Pansy and her family and Theodore family neither had picked sides until I chose the light side. That is not all of them but a few chose to side with us. Especially since Theo and Pansy know how powerful I am."** I said to them.

"_**We are in**_" Alice and Rose said at the same time. "_**Same here.**_ I_** would follow Rose every where and the fact we get to fight awesome**_." Emmett said to us. We all started laughing. "_Same here. I will fight with you guys_." Jasper said after we calmed down. Esme and Carlisle and Edward agreed too. "**Guys doesn't Edward look a lot alike to Cedric. Cho boyfriend. He got killed when we were in our 4th year. Killed by Voldermore for standing up for Harry. No one believed Harry either expect for our family, and Professor Dumbledore."** I said to everyone with tears rolling down my face. I put my face in Draco chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "_Whats wrong Bells. Did we do something wrong."_ Alice asked me. **"No, you guys didn't do anything wrong. Cedric was one of my best friends even though he was a year older then us. I considered him like a big brother. He was from a pureblood family and we kina grew up together along with Draco and Blaise. Lord Voldermore killed him in our 4th year. He and his family sided with the light. Was killed for it**." I had silent tears on my face along with Hermione, Draco and Blaise too. "You guys go hunt and pack. Be ready to leave at 6 tonight. That is when we are coming back and getting you. It is 1 now so that gives you 5 hours. Don't bring to much clothes Alice we can do shopping in London and at the school you will be going along with our dress codes which means school robes. Don't worry they aren't to bad. That also depends on which house you are in. I like the ones for both Slytherin and Gryffindor house. Just don't tell any of them. We will get your robes tomorrow ok." Draco said to them. "Come lets go to Charlie's place. We are meeting the pack their. See you at six"

Draco POV:

"Bells are you sure you are ok. I didn't realize you two were so close. I mean I know he was a good friend but still." I asked her. "**Yeah I will be fine. I miss him you know. Can you image how the rest of the school will be especially Cho, when she see Edward. It's going to break her heart**." She told me. I really think about Cho feeling either. "Cho and the rest of the School are in for a real shock huh. " I said to them.


	8. Date in Hogsmeade

_**Date day:**_

**_Draco POV:_**

We had a nice visit with Charlie and the pack. Leah was funny along with her younger brother Seth and friend Embry. I have to say Sam is the serious out of the pack but Emily had to calm him a few times. We got back to the Cullen's house and got them. They seem to take it well. We got back at lunch time at school the next day since we went to my house first to rest. My mom seem excited to meet the Cullen's. We talk to my mom and Bella's parents were there too so we all decided to wait to the Christmas ball to tell everyone about out engagement. When we got back at school it was lunch time and we met up with everyone there. The great hall went silent when we entered with the Cullen's. Blaise and I went to Slytherin table while went to Gryffindor table to sit with Ginny. We got the Cullen sorted. Rose and Emmett got into Slytherin, Edward in Ravenclaw and Jasper and Alice got into Gryffindor. I know at school that no one besides our few close friends know about the engagement. Bella wears the ring around her next.

I was looking forward to a few weeks from now. It will be our first Hogsmeade trip. Me and Bella have a date plan and we made it a group date on top of that. I am going to wear the t-shirt Bella made for me. We all decided to wear our t-shirts and blue jean and what ever shoes we wanted. We made it into two dates. Shopping when that will be and Bella, then Blaise and Hermione. Then we are meeting up with Theo and Pansy and Ron, Luna, Harry and finally Ginny. Ginny is dating Harry, Ron and Luna are together finally. We knew it would happen eventually.

_**Bella POV:**_

I could not wait till the Hogsmeade trip this coming up week. Me and Draco have made a group date plan with our friends. We are meeting up with everyone besides Blaise and Hermione since they are going to be with us the whole day at the Three Broomsticks at 3. If you are wondering the three broomsticks is a small pub in town. The morning we are leaving at 10 and shopping the meeting the group at 3.

The week went by fast. The Cullen's seen to be blending well with the students. Cho took to seeing Edward well. She starting to get over Cedric. She is talking to her friends more which I am happy about. Since we are pretty good friends. Everyone was shocked to Edward. Harry I think took it harder seeing him then Cho did. Funny huh. Everyone could not stop looking at the Cullen's at all. We got them sorted too. They seem to like their house. Rose loved the attention. Not that I can blame her. I did like attention myself as well. We got along better too.

The Hogsmeade trip was today and I woke up early to get ready along with Ginny, Hermione, Rose and Alice. The weather was prefect for this time of year. It was cool but not cold. We had to get back at diner at 6. In my got their was Hermione, me, Blaise, and Draco. Then the Cullen followed us even though they are doing their own thing. Then we are meeting the rest of our group. We got ready and went to breakfast.

Today Hermione was wearing her red t-shirt I made her. It was in green writing and said '_Save a horse ride a cowboy' but cowboy was crossed out and underneath it said wizards._ I found it funny when I seen my cousins face. He made us all laugh since he never seen the shirt. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats. When we met the boys they had on similar outfits. Blacks jeans and sneakers and the only differences wear their t-shirts. Black was wearing a black t-shirts in green writing that said _'It's only funny until someone gets hurts. Then it's hilarious' _Draco was in green with silver and black writing that said '_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be say will be misquoted and used against you'. _I had to laugh. They liked the t-shirts didn't they. **"You boys really like the t-shirts I made for you huh. I am sure Blaise likes the one I made for Mione especially. Huh Blaise's.**" I said to them and Blaise and Mione had a blush on their cheeks. I myself was wearing blue skinny jeans with my black ankle boots. I was in a red t-shirts with Silver writing and it says 'Looking for a good time'. I guess it could be worse right. I mean everyone know we only feel that way for our guys and the teachers could care less about the double meaning to it. They never say anything about them. I also had my black trench coat on too but open. "**Yeah sweetie. I also see you are wearing the one you made for yourself. Didn't you make one for Pansy and Theo too.**" Draco asked me. **"Yeah I made herself, Theo, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna and few other close friends too. They love them and Harry thought his was funny while Ron like always did not get his."** I said to him. The grouped laughed at that. **"Didn't the twins get one each too."** Hermione asked me. "**Yep. Do you guys want to know what theirs all said.**" I asked while we were walking to Hogsmeade. They all said yes together which we all laughed at. **"OK first Ginny said _'Dreamin under the same moon'_ Pansy says '_I tried to be good but I got bored_',**" with that they laughed. "**Theo says '_It's a Business doing Pleasure with You_' Fred's and George's have the same t-shirt just in different colors and they way. '_It's a twin thing_' Harry say's_ 'I do know it all. I just can't remember it all at once_.' Luna says '_Guys aren't worth your tears and the one that is won't make you cry'_ and finally Ron's says '_it's all fun and games until someone loses a nut_'."** With that everyone busted up laughing. **"Of course Ron would not get it. He probably thought they were talking about food like usual."** Hermione said stilling laughing. **"I know right."** Blaise said agreeing with her. Draco looked at me and notice my shirt and read it to himself and I smiled at him when he got it. **"I could show you a good time**." He whispered to me in my ear. The t-shirts all were in house colors and the letter went well with them too. "Y**eah maybe later. Lets go now. I want to shop some more before meeting everyone at the 3 broomsticks. Since it is after lunch which was great boys thanks. If you boys want to stay here, me and Mione are leaving. Bye"** With that we took off. It took the boys a few minutes to realize this and caught up to us. "**It's nice for you Slytherin boys to caught up with us Gryffindor girls.**" Mione said to them and with that we started to laugh at their faces, They started pouted which made us laugh more. "**Draco you remind me a 5 year who didn't get his way. Do you want me to kiss it better.**" I said to him and he nodded his head and it was short and sweet. We had more fun going around the shops. I got my presents already for my parents and the rest of our parents and siblings. I had a blast today on our date with Draco. Looks like Mione had fun with Blaise too. They made a perfect couple too. I did forget I had 3 other siblings didn't I. I had young twin sisters and an older brother. My sisters are 10 while my brother is 19 living in Spain while my sister living in Italy with my parents.


	9. Author's note

**Author Note:**

Well everyone I won't be on Fanfiction for at least two months. Mom will be on here for her stories that will be it. I am letting her use my name. I will be at basic training for the United States Air Force. Wish me luck.

Carebear114


End file.
